ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jr. UK
Nick Jr. is a television channel in the United Kingdom and Ireland is operated by Nickelodeon UK. The channel is aimed at younger children. History Nick Jr. in the UK and Ireland was from 1997 to 1999, broadcast during the daytime hours on the main Nickelodeon UK channel. In 1999, the slot was spun off into its own channel, initially broadcasting on its own channel (then channel 606) on Sky Digital, and from 06:00-12:00 alongside Sky Sports 3 on analogue satellite, although this schedule would sometimes be altered if sports were being covered in the early morning. Analogue transmissions ceased some years later. When it first properly aired it was presented by Face. In 2001 MTV Dance started broadcasting during its downtime hours after it was spun off from MTV Extra. MTV Dance acquired its own separate channel in 2002 and both channels have since extended their broadcasting hours. Nick Jr. now broadcasts between 06:00 and 22:00, offering a lineup of 'Nick Jr. Classics' including classic programming such as Rainbow, Bagpuss, Mr. Benn, and the like, between 20:00 and 22:00. The shows are sometimes presented by a number of anthropomorphic characters. The morning show, between 06:00 and 09:00 is presented by 'The Early Worms', Arnie and Barney, who have mini adventures in their burrow and garden, but also travel to tourist locations like Me. At 9.30AM they are replaced by Piper-O-Possom, which appears to be runs of the original Piper character from the US version of Nick Jr., but re-dubbed with a British accent with Austin's laugh. Piper says goodnight to the viewers after 18:30 and the remaining shows are generally shown with no character presenters in between. Piper also appears on Nick Jr. 2, but Arnie and Barney do not. A version of Nick Jr for Ireland was launched in 2006. This version, like Nickelodeon Ireland, shares the same schedule as the UK feed, but has Irish adverts. On the 30th April 2010 Nick Jr introduced the new logo same as the US. Nick Jr. Programmes Current programming * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * Angelina Ballerina * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * The Backyardigans * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Blue's Clues * Bob the Builder * Dora The Explorer * Fifi and the Flowertots * Go, Diego, Go! * Humf * King Rollo * Kipper the Dog * LazyTown * LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure * Leo and Katie * Little Bill * Lou & Mina * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Max and Ruby * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Olivia * The Patty's Pinch * Peppa Pig * Roary the Racing Car * Siblings * Spider-Man & Friends * Super Why! * Toy Story: A Woodpecker Adventure * The Magic Roundabout * The World of Puffy * The Wiggles * The Wonder Pets * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Thomas & Friends * Trulli Tales * Yo Gabba Gabba! Former programming * The Adventures Of Christopher Crocodile * Animal Alphabet * Animal Antics * Astro Farm * Babar * Bagpuss * Bananas In Pyjamas * Bod * Boohbah * Bubble and Squeak * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Bump * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Button Moon * Camberwick Green * Chigley * Clangers * Crystal Tipps and Alistair * Cubeez * Dream Street * The Electric Company * Engie Benjy (Now on CITV Channel) * The Family Ness * Franklin * Frootie Tooties * Gullah Gullah Island * The Herbs * The Hoobs (Now on Channel 4) * Hooley Dooleys * I Spy * Ivor The Engine * Little Bear * Lizzie's Library * Knyacki * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * Maisy * Mr. Benn * Mr. Men and Little Miss * My Friends Baby Kong * Nellie the Elephant * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Paddington Bear * Parsley the Lion * P.B. Bear And Friends (Now on Tiny Pop) * Portland Bill * Rainbow * Sali Mali * Sesame Street * Sheeep * Tag & Gabriel (Originally aired on Nick Jr. 2) * The Shoe People * [[Spider (TV series)|''Spider]]'' (Now on Nick Jr. 2) * The Treacle People * Trumpton * The Upside Down Show * Wiggly Park * The Wombles * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park (Now on Nick Jr. 2) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Now on Nick Jr. 2) * The Witch Show (Now on Nick Jr. 2) * You Do Too * The Yu & Rei Show Nick Jr. Classics The block launched under the name Noggin on 31 May 2004.https://web.archive.org/web/20040711044454/http://nickjr.co.uk/noggin/index.aspx The block ran from 8:00 p.m. until 10:00 p.m.https://web.archive.org/web/20040711045708/http://nickjr.co.uk/noggin/shows.aspx The block was rebranded as Nick Jr. Classics on 5 September 2005. The block was first seen on Nick Jr., and was also shown on Nick Jr. 2 before it permanently moved to that channel on 5 January 2009. The slot was popular with both the target audience and parents/guardians. The block closed down in 2010. References See also * Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland) * Nickelodeon Ireland * Nicktoons (UK & Ireland) * Nick Jr. 2 External links * Nick Jr. UK Website Official UK site] * Official Irish site * Nickelodeon UK Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Sky plc Category:British television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Irish television networks